


I Have To Praise You Like I Should

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Is this filthy fluff or fluffy filth?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Appreciation is a word that here means to recognize the desirable qualities in someone. In this context, it can also mean “to fuck someone’s brains out.”Jim appreciates Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	I Have To Praise You Like I Should

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мне стоит похвалить тебя как следует](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108929) by [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake)



“Brilliant as always, Mister Spock.”

Hazel eyes glitter as they gaze up at him from the captain’s chair, and cheeks subtly flush green in response.

Jim knows.

* * *

The Captain’s roving hands and hungry lips are on Spock nearly the second that they are through the door of Jim’s quarters. “God, I want you,” Jim whispers feverishly as he pushes Spock toward the bed. “It was all I could think about after you outsmarted the Romulan attack.” Jim kisses him firmly and adds breathily in his pointed ear: “ _My clever Vulcan._ ”

How those words undo Spock’s careful composure. He shivers beneath Jim’s touch.

“Not just clever.” Jim slides his hands inside Spock’s shirt, mapping his lean musculature. “Also brave, kind...and beautiful. Very beautiful.”

Spock is making a valiant effort not to melt at his t’hy’la’s words. “Jim...” he softly objects.

“Hush, listen to me. And take those clothes off, will you?” Even as he says so, Jim lifts the blue uniform shirt over Spock’s head, mussing his sleek black hair. Jim threaded his fingers through it as he makes Spock lie down. “So soft...and it always smells so good. Like sandalwood and eucalyptus.”

His conditioner...

“But I can smell _you_ underneath,” Jim whispers. “Your scent...it makes my mouth water...”

Jim kisses his forehead, the tip of his nose, then bypasses his lips to gently assault a spot on his neck just under his jaw. Spock lets out a small noise.

“Always so sweet for me,” Jim murmurs in his ear. “Sweet and lovely, and oh so beautiful. And only I get to see you like this. My disciplined, stoic Vulcan, breathless and desperate to be touched. Do you want me to touch you, Spock?”

“I...” Spock nods wordlessly, breathing hard.

Jim gazes down at him, hazel eyes glowing with love and desire. His thumb strokes Spock’s cheek. “You’re blushing, sweetheart. You look so pretty and green.”

Spock averts his gaze shyly, but Jim coaxes him to look back at him. “I’m sorry...am I embarrassing you?” he asks, a coy smile playing at his lips. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“I...no,” Spock says in a small voice.

Jim’s gaze softens, and he tenderly kisses the space between Spock’s brows. “I can’t help it. You just deserve to know...” A kiss to Spock’s left cheek. “...how loved you are.” A kiss to his right. “How special and _wonderful_ you are.” Another kiss to his nose. “And how ecstatic I am that...you’re mine.”

Jim finishes with a tender, steady kiss on Spock’s lips. Spock moans into the kiss, feeling his control slipping away. Why do Jim’s tender seductions have _such_ an effect on him? It’s like his human knows exactly what to say to make him go mad with desire, his words touching places Spock didn’t even know existed.

“I’m gonna treat you so right, Mister,” Jim said breathily, pulling away to pull up Spock’s undershirt to expose his stomach and chest. “I’m going to give you _exactly_ what you deserve.”

Spock’s eyelids fluttered shut. Surak help him.

Jim scatters light kisses all over his torso, giving his nipples special attention. He then coaxes the shirt off over Spock’s head, and Jim kisses his shoulders and collarbones. It’s like Jim doesn’t want to neglect a single body part. Then he kisses down one arm and delicate takes Spock’s hand, like a Victorian gentleman, and brushes his lips over the back of Spock’s hand.

Spock actually shivers.

Jim smiles knowingly, then turns Spock’s hand to press his lips to the inside of his wrist, then his palm. Then, holding Spock’s gaze, he deliberately slides Spock’s index and middle fingers into his mouth.

Spock moans, unable to hold back any longer.

Jim hums in triumph around his digits, the slight vibration actually making Spock squeak. He bites his lip as Jim’s tongue plays with his fingers, delicately licking his knuckles and the pads of his fingers and in between them and _fuck,_ Spock is so hard. His hips twitch and his cock pulses with every salacious sweep of Jim’s silky tongue.

“Jim, _please_ ,” he whispers.

Jim shows no mercy. Instead he takes Spock’s fingers into his mouth to the root and sucks, _hard_.

“Ah!” Spock cries, feeling his lubricating glands soak through his underwear. If Jim keeps this up...

Jim does keep it up. He sucks like his life depends on it, and Spock is coming in his pants, moaning and gasping in a manner highly unbecoming of a Vulcan. His cheeks and ears feel like they’re on fire.

“God you’re beautiful,” Jim whispers, relinquishing Spock’s hand and unzipping his pants. “Look at you, you’re positively _soaked_...”

Spock’s chest heaves as Jim undresses him the rest of the way, then lets his eyes drink Spock in like he was dying of thirst. “Such a beautiful body,” Jim says tenderly, stroking his hand down Spock’s well-toned thigh. “So long and lean. That Starfleet uniform really doesn’t do you justice. I don’t know whether to draw you so your beauty will be preserved forever...or mark you up all over so you know that you’re _mine_.”

If Vulcans had refractory periods like humans, it wouldn’t have mattered: Spock would’ve become hard again at Jim’s words anyway.

Jim leans over to cup his face. “You have such a handsome face, too. Strong nose, sharp cheekbones, the most lovely Cupid’s bow lips. And your eyes...God, I get so lost in them sometimes I don’t know how I find my way out again.”

Spock blushes again against his will.

Jim settles over him to whisper in his ear, hot breath tickles his skin. “I’m so fucking hard for you, Spock,” the human whispers, and Spock feels his beloved’s arousal rub against his thigh for emphasis. “Let me fuck you, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good, please?” Jim croons in his ear so sweetly, as if he will perish without penetrating and coming inside Spock.

The Vulcan is of course, powerless.

“Please... _please_ ,” he begs.

Jim, of course, takes his dear sweet time fingering Spock open, describing their every action in arousing detail and telling him how tight and hot Spock feels around his fingers, despite Spock’s cooler physiology, and how he can’t wait to bury his cock inside him. Finally Jim pulls up Spock’s legs, gently bending him in two, and pushes in, groaning gloriously.

“Oh, Spock, _fuck_ , you feel marvelous...”

Jim moves in and out of him, slowly and steadily, so Spock can really feel all of him. His own cock, trapped between their stomachs, was leaking profusely — it wouldn’t be long till he was coming again.

“Look at me, honey,” Jim says huskily, panting over him. “Look me in the eyes when we come together.”

Spock stares into those hazel eyes, pupils inflated with lust and love, and he can feel how much Jim _hungers_ for him through their bond, and he knows every pretty word pouring out of his mouth is one hundred percent sincere.

“Jim,” Spock gasps. “I- _oh!_ ”

Everything is light and heat and floating in nothingness as he comes once more, his head tipping back and his back arching and his body floods with pure euphoria and oh, he can hear Jim coming too, feel his ecstasy...

When Spock finally comes back to himself, Jim has his face buried in Spock’s bosom, boneless and sated on top of him, still buried inside him.

“God, I fucking love you,” he sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone on Twitter who asked for Spock with a praise kink a really long time ago.


End file.
